


well suited

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "This isn't who I am!"





	well suited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



Cormoran shifted uncomfortably under the bright lights.

“Hold still!” the tiny seamstress said severely. “You want a good fit, don’t even breath.”

Looking at himself in the mirror, Cormoran felt as though a stranger stared back.

“This isn’t who I am!” he called out. On the other side of the curtain, Robin laughed.

“Isn’t that rather the point?” she asked. 

He grumbled, watching the way the seamstress expertly stabbed quicksilver pins into the fabric.

“There. Fit to be seen,” the seamstress pronounced eventually.

And the look on Robin’s face when the curtain was opened made the experience entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on ao3! How fitting that it should be a cute lil drabble such as this.


End file.
